Alex King
Alex is a mean transfer student who has a bad and competitive history with Ty. He instantly hates Reyna and always tries to sabotage Ty while he’s at Saturn. Appearance Alex is wickedly drop-dead-gorgeous. his mirrors Lindsey in the sense that his cold, but handsome appearance reflects his cruel and harsh personality. he has pin-straight, side-swept golden brown hair that just passes his eyebrows. his eyes are a fierce, icy blue that are said to "Burn a hole straight through you" he is tall with an athletic build and a charming, but deceptive smile. Personality Despite Alex's cold, withdrawn and down-right mean impression, it is in-fact a mere persona formed mentally by Alex in order to avoid been bullied and treated as a lesser individual after a bad exprience in a fancy english boarding school. Alex can be very understanding in the sense that he doesn't jump to conclusions and prefers to dig a little deeper in order to decide whether or not said person is either a friend or foe. But Alex also is naturally a little on the rough side and can be very, very cold-hearted and mean - not caring for anyone other than himself. History Alex is a mean transfer student who has a bad and competitive history with Ty. He instantly hates Reyna and always tries to sabotage Ty while he’s at Saturn. He handles his horse harshly, but loves his gelding very much despite that fact. Alex lives to compete, but this leads to sabotaging Amy and Roxy, which results in them not being able to test for the YENT. Eliza later proves Alex wrong by taping him admitting how he framed Amy and Roxy. But Alex wasn’t always bad. Before coming to Saturn and meeting Ty on the show-circuit, Alex grew up in a fancy English boarding school, where he also learned to ride and adapted a mean, bullying persona in order to avoid been bullied and treated as a lesser individual. He moved to Australia to pursue a career in equestrian, where he met Ty, riding for a rival stables. Their hatred for each other grew when Ty was accepted into Saturn before Alex, having been declined attendance because of his slipping grades. So Alex pulled up his grades and went to Saturn’s rival school Sterling Equestrian Academy, before deciding to transfer to Saturn when he was 13. During his time at Saturn, Alex also struck up a romantic relationship with (at the time) an emotionally confused Eliza, who is Ty’s love interest, simply just to spite his rival, and confuse Eliza’s feelings for Ty, so her riding was off during the YENT trials. Horse Solitaire – “Solly” – A 18hh light black thoroughbred andalusion cross gelding. Likes/Dislikes Profession *Equestrian *Student Strengths *Cross-Country *Showjumping Weaknesses *Dressage Flaw(s) Terified of failing and will do anything to succeed. Hubris/Deadly Pride. Scared of been judged - to not be popular or have any friends. Friends *Lindsey Blackmore *Matt Noel *Instructors Enemies *Ty Smith *Eliza Pool *Oliver Newman *Amy Moore *Ashlee Grant *Rachel Robin *Roxy Adams *Nissa Lithcove Dorm/House/Hall - Roommate While at Saturn, Alex lives in Wingfield Hall in his own private room.